1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera which is interchangeably mountable a lens thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera which is interchangeably mountable a lens thereon, an image pickup apparatus is realized, that performs firmware update (hereinafter, also “firm-up”) of the lens with the lens being mounted on the camera, to update the firmware of the lens to the latest version (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-246009).
However, the lens firm-up may not be completed due to connection point deviation between the lens and the camera, pick-out of camera battery, drop of battery voltage of the camera, or incompletion of the firm-up file (firmware for update). This may be inconvenient in controlling the lens, such as AF (auto focus) and iris control. Therefore, if an image is taken using a lens for which a process of firm-up is started but the firm-up is not completed, the photographer's intended photographing may not be performed, and this is inconvenient.